The Surgery Branch has a variety of studies investigating innovative therapies for patients with malignant diseases. The major emphasis of these studies is in the treatment of soft tissue sarcomas, osteogenic sarcomas, colorectal cancer, gastric cancer, renal cell, mesothelioma, and melanoma with emphasis on the use of combined treatment modalities in addition to surgery.